


Longing

by mcmachine



Category: Grey's Anatomy
Genre: Exes, F/F, F/M, Jealousy, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-13
Updated: 2018-01-13
Packaged: 2019-03-04 03:37:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13355685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mcmachine/pseuds/mcmachine
Summary: When Callie and Arizona celebrate getting married once again, Jackson's happy for them. What he's not so happy about is seeing his ex-wife having such a good time with a man that isn't him.





	Longing

**Author's Note:**

> Like everything else posted so far, this was originally written on Tumblr. Not focused on Calzona, sorry to those who were hoping for it! Japril and hints of Nathpril.

Weddings always bring people together.

That’s what they say, at least. It seemed mostly true. Grey Sloan Memorial had to be devoid of most of its top-notch surgeons, as everyone had been thrilled to attend the second wedding between Callie and Arizona. After everything that happened between the two women, they all agreed that the two absolutely deserved it. No one was shining brighter than their daughter Sofia’s, who laughter and joy absolutely radiated amongst the guests. The ceremony had been smaller than the first, but beautiful nonetheless.

Despite the two shining brides, Jackson’s focus had been mostly on the ethereal redhead that had once been his bride. She’d stood next to Arizona during the ceremony, and had been quick to run off and grab his camera. Typical April, he’d thought with a roll of his eyes. And then the pain of longing had returned.

The reception was somewhat casual, slow music playing through the venue. He was standing off on the side by himself, eyes moving through the crowd. Callie and Arizona moved elegantly through the crowd, stopping and smiling, taking all of the congratulations thrown their way with joy. Ben and Bailey, Jo and Alex, Amelia and Owen, April and Riggs.

April and Riggs?

Jackson pauses a moment, light eyes flickering back to his ex-wife. A smile ignited her features, pink lips stretched wide, laughing at something he says and cheeks faintly blushing when he pushes a curl of red hair behind her ear. He knows they’re just friends, but he has to remind himself of the fact. Her hands are interlocked behind his neck, and Nathan’s own hands were placed modestly high on her hips. It was purely friendly, not intimate.

Despite everything that his brain tells him about it, the nasty feeling in the pit of his stomach doesn’t disappear with the logic. He’d noticed how close and comfortable they seemed around each other the first time the man had appeared in their hospital from Jordan, and he’d always wanted to ask more about their friendship, but there’d never been a good time. The divorce, the pregnancy, the brutal birth… even when he’d been dating other women, he’d never seriously considered the thought that April might move on with someone.

He realizes why, too. The thought is sickening. Just seeing someone else make her smile, someone else who had her so relaxed, the envy running through his system was sinful. He couldn’t remember the last time that he had made her laugh or smile like that. It wasn’t that he hadn’t seen it recently, it’d just never been a direct result of something he did.

Without thinking, Jackson takes a few steps forward toward the dancing area, right as the song ends and turns to something more upbeat. The change in sensory is enough to snap him out of it, taking a deep breath as he paused and running a hand over his face.

He watches a moment longer as April raises up on her tiptoes and whispers something in his ear, Nathan offering a nod of his head before she separates him and she moves off in the direction of the bathroom. His gaze, surprisingly, stays on Nathan for a moment. There’s a short moment of eye contact between the two men, and Jackson breaks it, moving back to the refreshments area to get a beer. He needed it.


End file.
